Falling at the muggle way
by Majo221B
Summary: "Really Granger! You are inviting an ex-death eater to spend the holidays at your house!" She didn't want to go to the burrow, he didn't want to go to the manor, neither of them wanted to stay at Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy is going to spend his vacations... at the muggle way.


**Warnings: Ron is an idiot in this one, Ginny is not exactly a sweetheart and I personally think that is kind of Cliche.**

**MY FIRST HP FANFIC!**

**Disclaimer: The only thing that it's mine in here... is the plot.**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

He laughed… hard.

"You're kidding right?! You've finally lost it!"

She looked at him frowning until he stopped.

"Did you finish?!" She asked in a serious tone, still frowning.

He looked at her and blinked several times… she wasn't joking.

"You can't be serious." He finally said. Was she out of her mind?!

She sighed.

"I am serious, I mean you don't want to go to your manor, mansion, whatever… and I'm not going to the burrow." She said looking away, she was definitely trying to hide the sadness in her eyes but it was useless, he knew her expressions really well.

"You don't want to be alone." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

She sighed. He was really good reading expressions, _her _expressions to be specific.

"I know that it's weird… I mean if you think about our history and everything…" she didn't know what to say. She felt very stupid suddenly. She shouldn't have asked, he's Draco bloody Malfoy of course he would reject her offer.

"That's not the weird thing Granger; I mean after our truce we could consider ourselves friends but, what about your parents? What would they say? I mean a really good looking boy which they definitely don't know…." He smirked. "I wouldn't like to get murder in my sleep." He said shuddering dramatically.

She smiled.

"My parents are going to spend the Holidays in America I told them that I wasn't going because I wanted to stay at Hogwarts."

His eyes widened.

"Who would say? Hermione Granger lying to her parents and taking an innocent handsome man to her house to corrupt him."

This time she laughed.

"Please Malfoy, you?! An innocent handsome man?!"

He smiled boyishly.

"Well I am handsome Granger."

"Yeah but not innocent." She said without thinking.

He smirked as her cheeks turned a slightly shade of red.

"I should probably make public that Hermione Granger finds me attractive." He said jokingly.

"Don't flatter yourself." She said stubbornly.

He sighed.

He didn't know how they got to this conversation, they were in detention because Peeves tricked them and somehow they managed to get Flitch with professor Sprout into a broom closet… they weren't happy at all. After a long speech of McGonagall saying that they were head boy and head girl and that they should set an example they ended up locked up in a room making lines like some silly first years. They were few of the ones that came back to finish they seventh year at Hogwarts properly.

Potter and Weasley decided to take a break of a year before starting their Auror training according to what Hermione told him. So that left the golden girl alone at her last year at Hogwarts.

Somehow, he was alone too.

After the war he didn't want to believe in blood purity and all that rubbish anymore; that brought several complications. Luckily his family name and fortune were _almost _intact. No thanks to his father. His mother took everything on her hands and now they had clean their name and they were still 's why he didn't want to go to his house. He wanted to see his parents but they were holding a party and he didn't want to see the faces of the people of the Ministry… thanks ever so.

His excuse was acceptable, but he wondered why _she _didn't want to spend her holidays with her friends.

"What about Potter and Weasley?" he asked all of sudden.

She didn't bother to look at him focusing hard on her lines.

"What about them?"

He raised one of his golden eyebrows.

"What are they going to say when you tell them that you are going to spend your vacations alone in your house with a death eater?"

He wanted to laugh at this… after the war they called a truce. But they weren't happy when they realized that their golden girl was getting along with him. She didn't understand because she was a girl but he knew that they were not only worried but jealous. She was the only girl in the bloody trio and to their eyes she belonged to them.

He smirked.

She didn't stop looking at her lines.

"They don't have to know…" she said almost whispering.

He was very surprised.

"Trouble in paradise?" he asked carefully.

He heard her sighed…

"I don't want to talk about it…"

"Okay, we won't talk about it." He finally said.

She looked at him and gave him a heartwarming smile.

"Thanks."

After a while their detention was over. They made their way to their common room in silence. He looked at her curiously; she was definitely full of surprises. When they came back for their last year they were both made prefects and had to share a room things were going to be a disaster obviously…

The first month was like a war, every morning before breakfast they abused of each other verbally and _Dear Merlin _she was brilliant with that. He found it amusing, and would tell her: "Hey Granger! You have a big mouth maybe you could give it another use!" after this he would end up in the hospital wing. After a few weeks they called a truce and decided that it was best to start working together instead of throwing themselves at each other throats.

They were now really close, working on homework together, patrolling, joking and fighting. She made this his weirdest year ever. And now she just asked him to spend the holidays together at _her _house, her _muggle _house. She was losing her mind or she was very lonely…

He decided that she was indeed… _very _lonely.

But… why? She had the whole Weasley clan and Harry bloody Potter waiting for her arrival to celebrate Christmas and exchange presents. There was definitely trouble with the golden trio and he was dying to know for Merlin's sake!

That wasn't the worst part of it; he couldn't believe it himself but he was _considering _her offer. He didn't know why but he was definitely curious to see the muggle side of her, his mother wouldn't go against his wishes and she didn't give a damn about blood purity anymore, not after the war.

His father on the other hand…

He smirked and imagined himself saying "Yes father, I'll spend my Holidays at a muggle's house with Hermione Granger." His reaction would be priceless.

But something else was bothering him, even if it was harder to admit… he didn't want to leave her alone in the Holidays. He frowned angrily. What the bloody hell happened to her?! He was getting protective of this petite girl and that was Weasel and wonder boy's work! But apparently they were useless at this…

He didn't realize when they reached the door of their quarters…

She said the password and they entered to their comfortable common room. He threw his bag in the table in front of the chimney without realizing that he knocked a box of chocolate frogs.

"Granger! Don't leave your food all over the place!" he yelled in the direction of her room.

She came out wearing her pajamas shorts and a plain shirt her hair was tied in a messy bun.

"What are you talking about Malfoy?"

"I'm talking about that." He said pointing the chocolate frogs that were now jumping all around the place.

She frowned.

"Ugh, those bloody IDIOTS!" She said angrily throwing jinxes at the frogs.

He took a step back.

Then it hit him. Harry and Ron visited her last night. So he wasn't wrong something must have happened.

"_evanesco" _He said and with a switch of his wand the frogs were gone.

"Merlin Granger you shouldn't overreact like that!"

She took a seat on the carpet with a pout on her mouth; he took a seat next to her. She was going to have one of those moments… he loved her moments.

"They… they were visiting me yesterday…" she started almost whispering.

"We were chatting about lots of things, they brought me the chocolate frogs and everything was fine."

She paused and took a deep breath.

"Ginny she… she came when she heard that they were both here, well, more precisely when she heard that Harry was with me in this common room." She half smiled like enjoying an inside joke.

He frowned. He knew for some of the things that Hermione said several times before that the she-weasel didn't like her so much, more precisely, the little redhead was an annoying mess anytime that Granger was near scar-head. Well…. They were best friends it wasn't like a girlfriend was going to get them separate. Ron Weasley on the other side was in a relationship with the Brown girl after being a complete git with Granger he decided that he liked better a good snog than a girl with brains.

How in hell did Hermione Granger still friend with those two? He would never understand.

"So she joined our little reunion… everything was fine until…"

And he knew that he was about to hear the reason why she wouldn't go to the burrow…

She sighed.

"Ron was asking me about Head girl duties and all that but before I could answer Ginny told them that I was spending lots of time with you, not only patrolling but in almost every class."

"What about it?! It's true!" He said totally confused.

She ignored him.

"She said that we were like a couple; she also said that I had a dreamy expression every time that I was near you."

He sneered.

"You?! Dreamy expression?! It's not like I'm the library you have a dreamy expression but only in there…"

She smiled.

"She was trying to make clear to Harry that I wasn't interested in him and he was trying to make Ron jealous… and something tells me that she was trying to get a reaction from me."

So the she-weasel believed that Granger fancied him. He almost laughed… _almost._

"Before I could say anything Ron laughed and said that Ginny was delusional because I am not your type."

"What the bloody hell knows Weasley about "my type"?!" he asked annoyed.

"I asked him what was wrong with the type of girls like me and he said…"

He grabbed the bridge of his nose because he had an idea of what was coming.

"_It's not the type Hermione… I mean you are you and Malfoy is always going to be Malfoy he wouldn't look at you because you don't have an amazing body and you're always going to be a mudblood for him and his family." _She said imitating Weasley's annoying voice and making a funny face.

He wanted to say to her that he couldn't believe it but he actually could. Weasley was definitely not famous because of his brain.

"What happened after that?" he asked cautiously.

"Ginny laughed and well I couldn't take it… listen the point is that we ended up fighting and I really don't want to see him or Ginny."

"Did Potter say anything?"

"He… tried but with Ginny by his side he…"

"He wouldn't stand up to his girlfriend for his best friend." He finished for her.

She gave him a half smile.

He stood up and looked down to her.

"I'll never understand why you keep calling them your "best friends"."

She just shrugged.

He made a decision, he wanted to have fun and see his father's face; he also cared very deeply about Granger even if it was weird to admit it besides it would be like an adventure right? Being a pureblood spending holidays for the first time in the muggle world should be interesting…

"So… I'm not sharing a room with your cat" he started.

She looked at him wide eyed.

"I'm having Firewhisky at Christmas and in New Year's and I'm not waking up early because I fucking know that you have a tendency of waking up really early even on weekends."

She blushed.

"I'm allowed to use magic if I feel that is necessary and if I don't like the muggle food I'm going to call a house elf!"

She frowned but didn't say anything.

"You… you are going to spend your holidays with me?!" she asked in complete shock.

"Well I don't want to see the people of the ministry and I don't feel like staying in this place so… yeah. I'm going to spend the holidays at the muggle way." he said shrugging.

And just like that he left the common room and went straight to the dungeons; he had to tell his best mate about this.

* * *

"So… you've finally lost it?" Blaise Zabini said in a mocking way.

"Listen I came here to tell you because I don't want any of your owls sending me letters to the Manor, I'll tell my parents that I'm staying here at Hogwarts."

Blaise raised an eyebrow, really surprised.

"What?!" Draco asked annoyed.

Blaise sighed.

"Nothing, just… listen, mate if your parents found out about this."

"Well, they won't… "

"I hope you're right… I mean your dad would kill you mate! And your mom…"

"Mother wouldn't do anything."

"But she thinks that you fancy Granger."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know that? I haven't told you!"

Blaise paled.

"Listen I have to go, Professor McGonagall wanted me to…"

Draco raised his wand in the blink of an eye.

"You're not moving mate, you're telling me how you know that!"

Blaise looked at Draco; he knew that Draco wouldn't hurt him but he also knew that he wouldn't like what he had to say.

"Okay I'll tell you but you have to promise me that you won't make a scene…" Blaise said.

Draco sighed and lowered his wand.

"Okay, I promise."

"Your mom wrote to me, months ago when you called your truce with Granger… she wanted to know lots of thing about your relationship with her!"

Draco watched his best mate with widened eyes.

"How on earth did my mother knew that I have called a truce with Hermione Granger?!"

"I don't know mate, but if you ask me women knows everything, it's kind of scary…" Blaise said shuddering dramatically.

"Okay, what else she said?"

"She wanted a picture and…"

"A PICTURE?! A PICTURE OF WHAT?!"

"Don't scream mate…" Blaise sighed. "A picture of you and Hermione of course."

"Did you send her a picture of us?"

"Well, I didn't want to! But it was your mother and she's like you in that way, she gets what she wants… so yeah, I sent her a picture."

Draco couldn't believe it.

"How…? When?" Draco was gaping like a fish now.

"Oh, well if you want to know the picture was awesome, it looks like I'm a gifted photographer, you both looked really happy and like a couple…"

"Show me!"

Blaise sighed again.

"Your mum has it; she said that she would keep it."'

"ARE YOU MENTAL?!"

"Merlin Malfoy! Stop yelling! It was only a picture!"

"My mother is going to use it as blackmail!"

"Well, you weren't in a compromising position; you were just laughing hugging her from behind…"'

"You're such a liar I haven't hugged Granger…"

"It was when you had the snow fight." Blaise interrupted him.

"Oh."

He remembered that day very well.

"Does my father know about it?"

"I think so mate… "

Draco sighed.

"You're not worried." Blaise said as matter of fact.

"Of course not" said Draco shrugging "whatever my father thinks is not my problem anymore, mother is the head of the family now and she doesn't give a damn fuck about Granger's blood status. Besides, I'm their only son… they won't forbid me anything."

Blaise smiled.

"Then why don't you tell them where you're going?"

"Because… okay don't laugh but I'm curious about her muggle life." Draco said sighing.

"And what about her parents? Aren't you worried that they may misunderstand your presence in their house?"

"Her parents are going to America; it'll be only the two of us."

Blaise smiled and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Draco asked annoyed.

"Nothing." Blaise said smiling and leaving a confused Draco alone.

* * *

"So… remind me again why are we hiding?" He asked trying to sound less annoyed. Their belongings were already on the Hogwarts express but they were hiding behind a statue.

"Because I don't want Ginny to find out that I'm going to my house, she thinks that I'm staying… remember?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Right."

When they made sure that the whole Gryffindor house was on the train they looked for their compartment, thank Merlin that they were Head Girl and Head Boy.

Both sighed.

"Okay… did you tell your parents that you're staying at Hogwarts?" She asked.

"No, in fact I told them that I was going to your house."

She paled.

"What?" He asked faking innocence.

"Are you _mental_?! Your mother is going to think the worst of me!" She said completely flustered.

He laughed. She was one of a kind. She wasn't worried that an ex-death eater was going to her house; she was worried of what his mother might think.

"Relax Granger I was joking; I told them that I was staying at Hogwarts."

She sighed and punched him on the arm.

"OUCH! Granger I thought that we had an agreement about using violence!"

She frowned.

The rest of the ride was peaceful and they were exhausted. When they arrived a King Cross's station they made sure again that everyone was already out, they took their luggage and went almost running to the muggle side of the station.

"Could you please hurry up?!" She said.

"I'm not going to run, Malfoys don't run. Besides… be patient woman I'm carrying your luggage as well."

"You wanted to." She said smiling.

He sighed. He might be a rich, spoiled pureblood but he was a gentleman as well.

"Now what?" Malfoy asked completely lost. He was used to apparate to his house with a house elf waiting to help him with his luggage.

"We're going to ask for a taxi." She said with an isn't-it-obvious face.

"A what?"

She rolled her eyes muttering something like "_rich purebloods_."

They waited ten minutes and he couldn't believe what he was doing. Then a car stopped for them, Hermione told the guy the address and they were on the road. He admired all around him, everything was so weird and new to him; he was anxious, he didn't know what to expect of her house.

"We're here."

What he saw in that moment left him speechless.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Review?**


End file.
